Kyou Kara Hime!
by Hikari098
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are the new students in an all-boys school, Fujimori Gakuen. Their lives change when they saw 3 beautiful girls... I mean boys, wearing frilly-frilly skirts and learned that they're chosen to become one of them. Will they survive? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Weird School

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever! Yehey! My wish is granted! This story has no connection with Shin Makoku, Mazoku, Majutsu, etc., but the characters of Kyou Kara Maou are here! Sorry, it is not finished yet and I'm a poor writer, so it will take time before I can update some chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and Princess Princess.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Weird School**

It was a sunny morning for a new beginning of high school life. The cherry blossom trees were at full-bloom and they're beautiful as their pink petals fluttered around the place where a certain young lad, wearing a new black uniform, sitting on the wooden bench under the cherry blossom trees. He's Yuuri Shibuya, the black haired young lad with black eyes, waiting for his German best friend, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"What happened to Wolf? It's not usual for him to be late. I know that I'm always late when we're still kids. He always scolds me to arrive early every time, but…," the double black boy suddenly laughed and ran his hand through his shiny black hair.

"…I'm NOW a different person! It's time for me to get revenge, so I'll~"

"What are you talking about, wimp?"

A blond-haired young lad with angry green emerald eyes suddenly appeared from Yuuri's back.

"GAHH! WOLF! Don't scare me like that!"

"There's no time for that! I've been waiting for you here since 6am, until I slept at the top of the tree! You're still a WIMP! It's already 7:40am! The classes will start at 8am!" scolded Wolfram.

"EHH? WHAT?" Yuuri's eyes rounded up as a weird looking blue bird flew from a tree saying, "Bad omen!"

"We must go now and you better discuss to me later about 'how you're different now' awhile ago!"

Wolfram grabbed the double black's hand quickly and ran fast towards their destination.

"Ouch! It hurts, Wolf!" protested Yuuri, but the blond-haired lad gave him a scary glance.

"Just shut your mouth, w-i-m-p!"

"I'M NOT A WIMP!"

* * *

As they ran together, Yuuri suddenly stopped from running. Wolfram stopped, too, when he saw his gloomy best friend and it made him worried.

"Yuuri, are you alright? If you're tired or sick, I can carry you. The school is already near~"

"I'm fine, Wolf. I just remember Murata. That damn Murata is a liar after all! He promised that he will study with us together in Fujimori Gakuen, but instead, he accepted the scholarship and went to another prestigious school! It made me really upset!"

Wolfram understood Yuuri's feelings. After all, he, Yuuri, and Murata were best friends since they're still 5 years old. He, too, was sad, because Murata broke his promise.

As they continued to walk, they finally entered the school gate of Fujimori Gakuen.

"Yes! We're finally here! Wow! This school is really big and it's a bloody all-boys school... There are no girls here. How sad…," said Yuuri with a sigh when he saw all boys wearing the same black uniform and there were no girls around. It pissed Wolfram off, so he pinched the double black's ears hardly.

"Ouch! What's that for~"

"Kouno, we must run!" a pink-haired girl suddenly appeared from their sight, shouting to another blue-haired girl and they're wearing frilly and cute dresses.

"Yeah, but Yuujirou is still there!" the blue-haired girl said, pointing her finger towards the yellow-haired girl, whose sandals were broken, and they saw a big crowd of boys running after them.

"Guys, I can take care of this problem! Don't worry! Just go on!" the yellow-haired girl, who was determined to distract the crazy boys from following them, replied.

Yuuri felt pity and surprised to see those pretty girls being pursued by a crowd of crazy boys. He thought to himself,"_Yuuri, don't go there! It's not my own business anyway, right? I'll only get myself in trouble like what happened when I saved Murata from those bad bullies back then." _

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

When I was going back home with my bicycle, I saw Murata being bullied by my bad classmates. At first, I didn't want to help him, but, because of my great sense or love of justice, I went there.

"Hey, stop doing that! Do you feel happy doing that bad thing?" I said. Then, they turned back to see me and answered,"Ehh? Oh, it's Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri!"

_Oh, God! Stop calling me that_! I thought.

"You better leave him alone!" I continued and the bullies laughed at me. While talking to these bullies, I saw Murata smiling at me and ran away without saying 'thanks'. Instead of saying that, he said, "Good luck!"

Okay, I really regretted the idea of saving him and thanks to him, I was dead! The bullies replaced me as their new 'victim'. I tried to escape, but they caught me and tortured me! They kept on calling me 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri'. Just who on earth is my 'Godfather'? My mother was always telling me that he was the one who named me! If I knew him, I've already knocked him down, because it's his fault for calling me that for ten years! Then, the bullies pushed me and I fell in the fountain. Great! I went home with wet clothes, my mother scolded me and I caught the most horrible cold ever! For God's sake, I don't want to do that again!

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

* * *

"_I'll not go there! I'll not go there! I'll definitely not go there_!" thought Yuuri again and again, but unknowingly, he ran towards the yellow-haired girl.

"Yuuri, what are you going to do?" asked Wolfram loudly and nervously after seeing how many crazy boys were following the three pretty girls, but the double black suddenly looked at him with determined eyes and answered back.

"We need to help them, Wolf! There's no time to lose!"

After hearing that, the blond saw his courage and determination to help people, so he nodded and followed Yuuri.

* * *

"Yuujirou, we can't leave you here!" the blue-haired girl shouted and she's almost sweating, because of the pressure on how to deal with this problem. She almost lost hope, but…

"Wait! We're here to help you!"

Yuuri ran fast to rescue them. He quickly opened his bag and pulled out a pair of slippers. Wolfram removed the broken sandals from the yellow-haired girl's feet and Yuuri put the slippers on her feet.

"There! You can run now with your friends! Go now! We'll handle this!" the double black said with brave eyes.

"Thank you very much!" the three girls gave them the sweetest angel's smile ever and ran to the other side of the school building. Yuuri was completely mesmerized by their smile and he blushed so hard. He never saw that beautiful smile before!

"Wow… They're really pretty! They're like super idols! I wish there are really girls here! Too bad, this is an all-boys school…," said Yuuri.

"It's okay. It's better to think your studies first, before girls . . . , wait! Don't tell me you're head over heels with those girls already, you wimp!" replied Wolfram with a pissed look on his face.

"Princesses! Princesses! Where are you?" the big crowd lost their sight over the 'princesses', so they continued on running to find them, not until they saw Yuuri's cute goofy smile and Wolfram's adorable pouting face.

"WOW! They're cute!" the crowd got excited and ran towards them with red faces.

Yuuri suddenly froze out and pointed his trembling finger towards the big crowd, who were coming near to them. Wolfram turned back curiously, but froze out, too, when he saw what the double black saw.

"Yuuri, we must run!" screamed Wolfram, and they ran as fast as they could, followed by a big crazy crowd of boys.

"Why are they following us?" cried out Yuuri.

"I don't know! Just run, you wimp!" yelled Wolfram.

"How many times did I tell you to stop calling me a wimp? Oh, god! This school is definitely weird!" shouted Yuuri loudly at the top of his lungs.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking Opening Ceremony

**A/N: **Okay . . . For many years, I haven't updated this fanfic . . . I lost my papers about this story so I suddenly didn't continue updating this. But I read a certain article that said: "If you start something, you should finish it until the end. Or else you'll regret it in the end." So I want to continue this fic. I know that I'm one of the writers who don't update often and always leave stories with cliffhangers. However I want to be one of the writers who finish their stories just for the sake of the readers who continue to support and love everyone's fanfics even if it will take them a year or so to finish it. Sorry if I didn't update this earlier. I promise that I'll finish this first fic of mine! o(^o^)o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and Princess Princess! I also don't own the English lyrics of Hitomi Takahashi's "Candy Line" song.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shocking Opening Ceremony**

"So, you've noticed it already! There should be no girls here! It's weird that we saw three girls here!"

Yuuri got surprised as he thought of it, "Oh! You're right, Wolf! Why are there pretty girls in this weird all-boys school?!"

"As if I know that! We need to get out from this crazy situation first!"

"Okay!" he agreed.

As they continued to run for their lives, Yuuri came up with an idea.

"Wolf! This way! Quick!" said Yuuri when he grabbed Wolfram's hand. They hid behind the big bushes after they turned on the right side of the school building. Luckily, the crowd didn't notice them, and continued on searching for them.

"Phew… We're safe, finally! Wolf, are you okay?" The double-black asked and wiped his sweat while panting. His best friend nodded, still catching his breath.

"Yeah . . . Glad to be alive . . ."

Yuuri chuckled. Well, they're lucky enough to escape from that chase. But why were they being chased in the first place by a crowd of guys? They weren't celebrities to begin with . . . but if it's Wolfram, then there's no wonder they're being chased. He suddenly observed his handsome blond-haired friend, taking off his black uniform jacket to cool himself down.

Yuuri thought, _"Wow . . . He's really a bishounen ("pretty boy"). . . Wolf can be a girl if he just wears . . . ?"_

Silence.

Then he slapped himself mentally when he realized what he just thought of about Wolfram. He thought angrily, _"Why are you imagining your best friend as a girl, you jerk?! There's no way that Wolf will wear something girlish or frilly!"_

"Hey, why is your face making creepy expressions like that, you wimp?" asked Wolfram all of a sudden while unbuttoning his white shirt slightly.

Yuuri waved his hands nervously, "Ah . . . Maybe I'm still in shock after that sudden chase, Wolf! Don't worry about me -"

"I'm not worried . . . You're a wimp, after all," he interrupted, making the black-haired lad a bit mad.

"Don't call me a wimp! And how's that related about me being a wimp-!"

"Ohh . . . , what are you two doing there?"

A manly voice disrupted their conversation. Following the source of that voice, they looked above and saw a tall handsome man in a suit, staring down with an amused smile.

"_This guy seems familiar to me . . . ," _thought Wolfram as he observed the man's short brown hair and a pair of caring brown eyes.

"_Hmm . . . , looks like he's a teacher of this school . . . and he kinda resembles the man whom my mother describes as a knight in shining armor . . . ,"_ thought Yuuri before replying to the man.

"Umm . . . we're being chased by a crowd of crazy boys, shouting 'Princesses!' a few moments ago so we're hiding here . . ."

The man laughed a bit after Yuuri explained their situation and also imitated the way how the crazy crowd shouted.

"Ohh . . . , so you're being mistaken as the princesses . . . I'll apologize on behalf of the students' reckless action. Since I've never seen you two before, I assume that you are new here."

He nodded as they stood up, and introduced Wolfram and himself, "Yes. I'm Shibuya Yuuri. And this is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram gave a slight bow to show his respect at least.

Then the man introduced himself, "I'm Conrad Weller, a P.E. teacher and the Baseball Club's coach. Nice to meet you two."

"Eh? What an unusual name . . . Are you a foreigner, Weller-sensei?" questioned Yuuri curiously.

"Well, you can say that since I came from Germany but my father is a half-Japanese commander."

Wolfram got surprised after hearing it. _"He also came from Germany? Is this a coincidence . . . ?"_

"Wow! That's amazing! Wolf also came from Germany. Right, Wolf?" he faced the blond-haired lad who just shrugged his shoulders coldly when he had abrupt doubts about the teacher.

"_Huh? What's wrong with Wolf? This isn't like him . . . ,"_ he thought with a puzzled look.

Suddenly, they heard loud claps from a nearby gym.

"Eh? What's going on there . . . ?" he asked.

Conrad gave them a surprised look, "Huh? Don't you know that the opening ceremony for freshmen is already beginning?"

"EH?!" the two screamed in unison.

Wolfram added, "I never heard about that!"

Conrad rubbed his chin. "Hmm . . . , maybe you didn't get informed about the new schedule . . ."

The blond-haired lad growled, "What?! They changed the schedule?! I can't believe this weird school!"

"Calm down, Wolfram. It's okay to be a little late. I think you two can still make it inside so go now," the brown-haired teacher advised. Even though Wolfram had doubts about him, they listened to him and ran quickly towards the school gym. While watching them leave, Conrad smiled warmly and murmured softly, "You two have grown so much since I last saw you, Wolfram . . . and Yuuri."

* * *

As they entered the big gym, they luckily found some empty seats and sat there while listening to the speaker with light green hair on the stage.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Sakamoto Akira, the current Student Council President of Fujimori Gakuen. First of all, I want to greet all the freshmen with a warm welcome! So welcome again here in Fujimori Gakuen, freshmen!"

All of the freshmen clapped their hands happily.

Then he continued, "You may already know this, but I want you, new students, to enjoy your high school life as much as you can here in Fujimori Gakuen. I know that some of you are still nervous about your new lives and difficult studies, but I assure you that your new friends and kind upperclassmen will help you overcome your hardships. I hope all of you can make tons of fun memories while realizing your main goal in your lives. If you have any trouble in this school, then rely on us, the Student Council."

After he said that, the lights were turned off so the gym became dark. Abruptly, the stage lights were turned on and began to dance around until they finally halted and shone directly towards the three familiar girls in frilly dresses, waving their hands while standing beside Akira. The crowd screamed in joy, "The 'princesses' came! We're finally saved!"

"Eh?! They're the pretty girls earlier!" exclaimed Yuuri in shock.

Wolfram was quite shocked, too. "What's going on here? Why are there girls here . . . ?"

Akira continued again his speech, "Let's greet the three famous princesses who also became members of the Student Council. First, the new Vice-president, Kouno Toru!"

The blue-haired princess greeted them with a gentle smile, "Hello, everyone! I'm Kouno Toru! Nice to meet you all! Tee-hee~!"

The crowd shouted enthusiastically, "Toru-hime! We love you~!"

"Wow . . . The idiots are really into it," mumbled Wolfram with a sweatdrop. Then he saw Yuuri shouting with the crowd as well.

"Hey, what are doing, you wimp?!" he pinched Yuuri's right cheek mercilessly.

"Ouch! Don't call me a wimp!" protested Yuuri.

Akira introduced the next one, "Next is the Secretary, Shihoudani Yuujirou!"

The orange-haired princess gave them a seductive flying kiss, "Good morning! I'm Shihoudani Yuujirou! It's a pleasure to meet you all! Tee-hee~!"

Some of the guys fainted and the other remaining boys yelled, "Yuujirou-hime! We love you, too~!"

Wolfram covered Yuuri's mouth angrily while Yuuri was desperate to yell.

"Then the last but not the least, the Treasurer, Yutaka Mikoto!" introduced Akira.

The pink-haired princess gave them a halfhearted smile while waving her hand lazily, "Hi, everyone . . ."

Despite of her lifeless greeting, the crowd blushed furiously for a moment and then they squealed excitedly, "Mikoto-hime! Even if you're like that, we still love you~!"

Wolfram was beating Yuuri.

Akira continued his speech once again, "Every member of the Student Council will help you in your daily high school life so don't hesitate to approach us if you need some help."

Before going to the next topic, Akira shifted some papers and cleared his throat.

"As you all can see, Fujimori Gakuen is a prestigious all-boys school because of its high-quality teaching. However, it also becomes a hell for some men because of its difficult studies and strict discipline. So, in order to help and to enrich these poor students' lives, this school created a very special tradition called "P-System"."

Wolfram showed a cautious look, "P-System . . . ?"

"What's that?" asked Yuuri with a bewildered look.

Akira continued seriously, "It's best known as the "Princess System". This tradition is still practiced until today and every freshman is carefully observed physically and mentally during the interview if he's a rightful candidate to become a princess. So, a freshman candidate just needs to wear make-up and a dress to be a princess."

"Eh?! Then that means . . . , they're guys?!" the oblivious ones shouted in shock. Yuuri felt his heart breaking into pieces after learning that the three pretty princesses were actually . . . guys.

"You might already start thinking about what a princess does, right? To make the long explanation short, a princess gives hope to every male student in distress. It's common knowledge that women complete men's lives. So why are freshmen the only probable candidates to become princesses? Simple. Young men still have undeveloped masculine bodies so they're easy to dress up as girls and they have a lot of free time. Of course, the chosen princesses won't do it for free. If you're one of the chosen princesses, you can acquire special privileges like a month supply of luncheon vouchers every month, complete payment of your tuition fees, school supplies and uniforms, and some pocket money if you're chosen as a model by the photography club!"

The students began to whisper to one another with interest and doubts after hearing it. Wolfram grumbled in dismay, "What a pathetic tradition! I kind of understand now why Murata didn't join us here . . ."

"Is that so . . . ? I think this P-System is helpful . . . ," replied Yuuri sadly, making the blond-haired lad to stare at him with astonishment.

"Wait . . . Don't tell me -!"

"Since the three princesses are already sophomores, we searched for the best candidates this school year to have the next princesses! Like last year, we have three candidates!"

The crowd got excited after hearing this news so some of them asked, "Who are they?!"

Akira gave them a sheepish smile as he scratched his head, "I'm sorry to inform this but it's still confidential. We need to inform them personally first before publicizing them. They might get shocked about this so the 'new princesses' announcement will be held next week."

"Ehh . . . ?" the crowd wailed in disappointment. However they already prepared a remedy for their disappointments. They knew it would become like this.

"Before ending this opening ceremony, a special number is prepared by our three former princesses! They'll perform 'Candy Line'! Please watch with precaution!"

The lights were turned off again, making the gym dark. After a few minutes, they shone again towards the princesses in new colorful outfits. Its design was based on sweets. The music began its exciting intro while they went to the front stage with energetic smiles.

Then together they sang the song while dancing:

"_Good morning, do the loose screws up tight  
You've got time, dash and jump on the candy line_

_Today, once again, we'll reach the peak  
Full of flavour, yeah, gotta have it_

_Ah, believe that you want to love me  
No matter how many times I say it's OK  
You're always there, unadorned, waiting for me  
Smiling in an unblemished, unchanging place  
Waiting for me_

_Yeah, I'm not alone, I have a place to go  
Yeah, you're not alone, you and me  
We have a place to go_

_Don't break it, don't touch it with your hands  
Take me there now, I face forward  
This love I can't forget is growing stronger  
It won't stop, it'll keep going, we'll stay together  
Loving each other_

_Ah, believe that you want to love me  
No matter how many times I say it's OK  
You're always there, unadorned, waiting for me  
You'll surely be waiting for me, unchanged_

_Good morning, this is glory, gonna go to get hold of this story  
It's just beginning, I get on my candy line!"_

After the song ended, the crowd cried and screamed in joy, "Princesses, you're the best! We want an encore~!"

"Wow . . . ! They're so amazing!" complimented Yuuri while blushing, earning him a pinch on the cheek from the blond-haired lad.

"But it doesn't change the fact that they're guys, you wimp! Don't tell me that you really like them!"

Expecting Yuuri's protest, he unexpectedly received the alternate response.

"Yeah, I like them."

"What?! You . . . you like . . . guys?" asked Wolfram nervously.

Yuuri put a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm . . . Well, I think I still like real girls better . . ."

Despite of being happy to hear that, Wolfram felt a bit disappointed.

Yuuri unmindfully added, "But I guess, I can like some guys, too . . . It doesn't hurt to like other people who have the same gender as you, right?"

Wolfram blushed furiously when he heard it even if the crowd was shouting crazily around them. Yuuri never failed to surprise him. Softly, he questioned, "So . . . , can you like . . . me, too?"

Since Wolfram's voice was inaudible and the squeals of other guys distracted him, Yuuri couldn't hear it properly.

"What did you say again, Wolf?"

Feeling embarrassed to say it again, Wolfram just showed an irritated look and gave him another pinch on the cheek.

"I didn't say anything, you wimp!"

"Ouch! That hurts! And stop calling me a wimp!" he yelled madly.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! That's it for chapter 2! Sorry, readers, for making you wait endlessly! Forgive me! T_T

I promise that I will keep updating if I have some free time from my studies and please review! ^_^


End file.
